Tuil Lindo
Tuil Lindo (born 62 BBY) is a Jedi Master and councilor as well as a general in both Corellian Security and the Alderaan Police Force. He is a Corellian lord and briefly served as viceroy of Ord Mantell before accepting an apprenticeship under Yoda to train as a Jedi Knight. He is known for his rather aged appearance and deep voice. Early life Lindo was born on Coruscant amid wealth and privilege. The Lindo family had a long association with Supreme Justice Palpatine and the boy grew up referring to the justice as 'Uncle'. The middle of five children and the only boy, Lindo was often left to his own devices and grew up under the watch of his parents, various governesses and tutors as well as his extended family and benefactors. During his youth, he often spent time with his peers, including Karin Madine Morrow as well as his distant cousin Euphemia Bellamy. At the age of eighteen, Lindo went to university where he earned a degree in economics and government. Expected to go to law school, Lindo ended up living a wandering life on Coruscant, going from odd job to odd job. Naval career At age twenty-five, Lindo served briefly as a mechanic and then as a law clerk for his uncle before eventually finding his way into the Navy as a lieutenant. Soon after, Lindo was recruited by Divak Tan to help him track down Tan's fellow Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tan also recruited Wilhuff Tarkin to assist them in their search. While on their way to Corellia, Lindo took command of Tarkin's ship Elysium and thwarted the pirate Pavaan Hor. During his stay on Corellia, Lindo was present when the Amalfiel Daving Crisis began. It was during that time that he began his association with Ksar Antilles. Becoming a Jedi After the Daving crisis was resolved, Lindo was ennobled as a Corellian lord and was seconded to Corellian Security to work under Antilles. Tapped to serve as viceroy of Ord Mantell by Antilles, Lindo suddenly turned away from politics when he was recruited into the Jedi by Yoda. During his training, Lindo was known among his fellow apprentices as 'Viceroy' due to his former position. During that time, he became close friends with Requiss Chtolox, a fellow student under Yoda. They were granted the rank of Jedi Knight after completing their Trials together. Lindo's reputation included being known as the 'Corellian Jedi' due to his association with Antilles. Clone Wars After the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Lindo rose to the rank of general in both Corellian Security and the Alderaan Police Force, the latter due to his service to King Bail Organa. With the departure of Ksar Antilles from Corellian politics, Lindo lost his greatest sponsor. Though Antilles' successor Dash L'hnnar was willing to work with him, Lindo turned away from Corellia to the wider war. He took part in an insurgency on Ord Mantell as well as an effort in the Corellian city of Corsica to deal with the spice trade, but after his apprentice was blinded and then committed suicide, Lindo moved on to other work. Eventually he found himself aiding in the defense of Alderaan after that planet's fleet was nearly destroyed and its capital occupied by the Black Imperium. Tentative peace Eventually the Republic and its enemies either signed armistices or let peace develop through the lack of offensive operations. The peace though was one with many political currents that the Jedi were forced to navigate as they dealt with threats both inside and outside the Republic. Apprentices Lindo had six apprentices: Frrash, Windom Kambei, Deianera Yuunos, Wist, Anneke and Kalira Valen. Frrash finished his apprenticeship and completed his Trials, but died soon after. Kambei committed suicide after being blinded during a raid on Corellia. Deianera forsook the way of the Jedi and disappeared into history. Wist was the third to die, murdered by agents unknown. Soon after Wist's death, Lindo chose to end Anneke's apprenticeship, fearing her eventual death as well. His sixth apprentice was Kalira Valen, the sister of Maltorus Valen who had during the occupation of Alderaan stood up to her brother when he threatened to kill a wounded Lindo in the Aldera Hospital. Due to Kalira's seeming goodness despite her brother's attempts to sway her, Lindo accepted her after she asked to be trained by him during a chance encounter on Tatooine. Appearances *'A Hutt's Trip Into Coruscant' (8/28/07) - A Hutt manages to bypass the lax security of Coruscant and employs young Tuil for a job. *'A Little Green Abyssin' (9/22/07) - Tuil goes on a mission to Byss where he meets a little green creature and then Palpatine arrives. ---- *'Finding a Missing Master' (9/29/07) - Tuil meets up with Divak Tan. The Jedi apprentice enlists Lieutenant Lindo's aid in finding a missing Jedi master. *'Coruscant and Beyond' (10/3/07) - Tuil and Divak Tan go aboard the ship of Tarkin in orbit over Coruscant and plot. *'More Than Meets the Eye' Part I, Part II, Part III (10/5/07) - Tuil, while commanding Tarkin's ship Elysium, confronts a pirate and faces him in battle. Later on Corellia, new alliances are formed. ---- *'A Black Shadow Over Coruscant' (1/11/08) - The start of the Clone Wars; Tuil talks via communicator to the leadership of the Republic from the frontlines. *'Who is Xibril?' (1/24/08) - Tuil and Aure Kaia along with her apprentice go in search of Doctor Xibril. Others interfere. *'The Hearing of Rem Dolor' (3/19/08) - Tuil attends a hearing for Rem Dolor on Alderaan after her capture. *'Rescue on Alderaan' (3/19/08) - Rem Dolor is rescued from Alderaanian custody; Tuil is briefly on her trail. *'Infanta Valentine and the Flying Underwear' (3/28/08) - Tuil attends a performance in Corsica on Corellia by Infanta Valentine and her band. *'A Funeral to Forget' (3/29/08) - Tuil attends a funeral on Ord Mantell. *'The Queen's Flight' (4/7/08) - Tuil participates with his old friend Karin in the rescue of the queen of Alderaan. ---- *'First Show' (10/9/08) - Tuil hosts a new talk show on Hyperchannel 75. *'A Wrong Turn to a Rendezvous' (10/10/08) - Tuil leads a mission to Corsica on Corellia to meet a contact. It doesn't go according to plan. ---- *'Heading Upriver' (3/28/09) - The start of Episode II: Tuil, Mon Moab and Gand return to the Tesla Mansion after helping to evacuate the crashed liner of refugees from Corellia in the mountains of Byss. They decide to go looking for the chancellor of the Republic and his party that went upriver earlier and have not returned... *'Stormtroopers!' (3/28/09) - The start of Episode II: Tuil, Mon Moab and Gand have found the party of Suhedir al-Cazzar in a cave leading an underground fortress. Fleeing a large company of guards, they run headlong into three stormtroopers! *'Tuil Versus Tuil' (3/28/09) - The start of Episode II: While on Byss to help the survivors of a refugee ship crashed on the surface, Tuil and a small group jump out of the frying pan and into the fire as they flee stormtroopers only to run into... Young Tuil Lindo! *'Speeder Bike Diversion' (3/29/09) - Episode II: Still stuck on Byss, Tuil's made it back to his ship in the spaceport of Byss'shya, but he can't take off. Hiding overnight, the next morning he sees the stormtroopers dealing with prisoners, so he slips out with his speeder bike to do what he can. Tuil's Code thumb|right|Tuil LindoDuring the course of his time as a Jedi, Tuil developed a code for himself and his apprentices to follow until they became knights themselves and went off to follow the Force on their own. It was little known outside the Jedi Order. Becoming a Padawan (This section is taken from the article about Divak Tan. If you're interested in becoming a Jedi OOCly, it applies as much to Tuil as to Bo/Divak. I have edited it here and there.) “Ready are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh. Excitement. Heh. A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless.” The following is a rough guide to becoming a Jedi Knight under the apprenticeship of Divak Tan. The goal is to give players an IC and OOC road map that will develop their character, advance the ability to create RP for others on the MUSH, and make the achievement of Jedi Knight something special. *'1. Get to know Bo!' In any partnership, the partners need to like each other. Get to know me on an IC and OOC basis. Prove to me you're not a total nutjob or at least convince me that I'm the one who is the total nutjob! If you are new to the MUSH, this should take 1-2 months. *'2. Become a Tagalong' The Force is a mysterious thing. Chances are, Divak Tan already has one or more apprentices. Show your dedication and worth by helping his Padawan or Tan himself on his (mis)adventures. In the meantime, you will learn something about the Force. This should take another 1-2 months. *'3. Become a Padawan' So you've gotten to know Bo, you've RPed with him many times and have ICly shown that your character has a good heart. You'll probably be asked ICly to follow the path to Jedi Knighthood. Congratulations! You are a Jedi Apprentice! As a Padawan, it should likely take you around 1-3 months to earn your training lightsaber and perform various tasks/missions assigned by Master Tan and the Jedi Council. *'4. Cross the Abyss' Become a player that creates RP for others wherever he goes. Learn to put your role as a Jedi on the backburner. Create two +EVENTS and run them. You may use your character, but the focus should be on the development of others and not yourself. Do this in any time frame you see fit. *'5. Become a Jedi Knight' Successfully complete your Jedi trials. Likely, this will be a very dangerous mission and challenge what exactly your character is about. After the trials are over, you will no longer be under Master Tan's control. However, hopefully you will continue to create RP for others and make the MUSH a better place! .]] Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order